Similarities, Thereof
by Mynsii
Summary: There were not many things a perfectionist such as Sebastian enjoyed. Especially not when said perfectionist was a demon. But somethings he could enjoy, and he was pretty sure that certain things, were not disimilar. Oneshot


**Because over the last few months (spawned from when my mother bought me a copy of Black Butler v.1 as part of a 2-4-1 offer she saw) I've become a little bit obsessed with Kuroshitsuji. This is a drabble, so don't expect much ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), because if I did Sebastian and Ceil would run off together, as would Grell and Will. **

There were many things that irritated a perfectionist in humans clothing such as Sebastian.

The clumsy, imbeciles otherwise known as the other servants.

The red slut, otherwise known as one _**Grell S**__****__utcliffe_. (If he were to be called 'Sebast-chan' one more time he might actually ram that shinigami's scythe somewhere not-all-together comfortable.)

And the near constant, insatiable demands of one young Ciel Phantomhive.

All of these things severely tested Sebastian's patience, and he was tempted (almost as much as he was by his young masters soul) to throw those no good wretched servants and demanding bo-chan to Pluto, and be done with them. But as much as they tried his patience, there were also things that Sebastian enjoyed.

Though they were few (very few, if he stopped to ponder it) and far between. There were things that Sebastian was quite fond of.

Cats, for example.

Cats were most agreeable creatures, Sebastian thought, strong, noble, proud and beautiful. Never too greedy, too sly, too attached. And so pretty.

_Yes, cats were delightful little animals. _

The night time when the house slept was also something that Sebastian enjoyed. The tranquillity and silence that came with the darkness. Yes, Sebastian enjoyed that too. No bumbling maids, or overzealous reapers. Merely the darkness.

Of course, this gave Sebastian the perfect opportunity to enjoy his other love.

He watched in the darkness, as the slither of moon fell across the little creatures body, its small limbs tucked neatly against its body, and its spine curved in on itself. The tiny chest rose and fell softly, and Sebastian smiled, a soft smile, not a demons smirk, but a genuine smile.

The butler gazed at the little creature as its slept, eyes twitching in delight as it shifted and mewled in its sleep.

_Pretty, so very pretty. _

He loved the way the little muscles moved under skin, so thin and yet so strong. Limbs that Sebastian knew he could easily snap with a flick of his wrist, but he wouldn't –couldn't – because they held their owner up so proudly, that they could walk around in dignity and style.

No, much too elegant to snap.

Sebastian reached down with a gloved finger to smooth the little creatures cheek, his grin widening when it made a soft growl at the contact and its closed eyes screwed up tighter. The little creature, so delicate yet so fierce, made Sebastian feel almost as if he were human.

Almost.

Sebastian was pretty sure, that if he were human, he could love that little creature before him. So delicate and fragile, yet a skilled hunter and killer.

He wondered idly what the hair would feel like on his skin. (Sebastian wore gloves too often, and _dammit,_ did he regret that he'd never felt that hair with his skin before!) He pulled off the glove with his teeth, and stroked a bare fingertip across the creatures skull, the soft hair smooth and silky beneath it. Just like he'd always imagined it would be.

The little creature mewled again at the contact, stretched from out of the ball shape in which it slept, and blinked up at Sebastian with a kittenish innocence. It seemed to regard the butler for a couple of seconds, before sitting up and tucking its limbs into a more dignified stance. Sebastian, smiled and tugged his white glove back on, resisting the urge to touch the little creatures soft hair again. He hadn't been sure when the sun had began to rise, he'd been too preoccupied with the pretty little creature before him, but the orange haze was already peeking through the curtains.

The little creature made a undignified little snort and blinked up and Sebastian again, eyes defiant and strong.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?"

Regarding his young master carefully, Sebastian smirked and untucked him from beneath his blankets and quilts. "Just came to wake you up, bo-chan."

Ciel rolled his single visible eye in bemusement and let out a soft sigh. "Go fetch me some breakfast, Sebastian."

The Butler smiled, bowed and retreated adding a small; "Yes, my Lord" before leaving the young Earls room.

Yes, Sebastian had thought cats to be most agreeable, darling little creatures, and he loved them as much as a demon could love anything. And when he thought about it, Sebastian had decided that they were not dissimilar to his master.

_In fact_, he thought, _they had a lot in common._

**Sorry for the crappy-ness of this ;_; I swear im working on other, better stuff (several fics actually) but its taking so long for me to update I feel I need to satiate people with something. I promise that something will get posted soon. Cross my heart and hope to die. **


End file.
